ROSE agents
by Blossom crystal
Summary: in this world there are two rival agencies, R.O.S.E. and S.T.E.A.L so when the puff and ruffs join in on the rivalry, things get a little dramatic. blossomxbrick, bubblesxboomer, buttercupxbutch and OCxOC :)
1. The New Elites

**Cherry-blossom: hey everyone I'm back with a new story, this one called R.O.S.E. agents**

 **Hunter: they probably knew that already**

 **Cherry-blossom: whatever, lets just begin the story right away, hope you all enjoy**

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

"come on" I shouted over my shoulder to some of the new recruits while pursuing my enemy, I managed to corner him at the end of this hallway. He had, for some reason, ran down this dead end, witch was honestly pretty dumb

"Theres no where for you to run now" I said standing before him. Alright so here's my deal.

My name is Sakura Rose, your normal girl...ok I'm not that normal. My Father was the founder of the agency R.O.S.E or Rising Of Superpowered Excellence. The agency is dedicated to the upbringing of young girls and boys with magical ability to take down the enemy. All my life I've been brought up only in order to take over the organization when my dad retires.

I've been homeschooled for all my life only knowing the kids in the agency so I don't have many friends but I'm ok with that. They don't know my real name, no one except my dad does...ok thats a lie one other person knows my name but thats a topic for later. Everyone knows me as Agent Pink, the boss's daughter. I'm in the highest elite sub-group in the organization because of the fact that I can use all magic just by my voice, a power thats very rare. Today I'm helping with the new recruits, Dad sent them on a child's play mission to see if they were ready but of course there not doing very well. Oh well, thats was rose is for anyways, training the new spies

"P-please, don't kill me" the poor guy said. I had a little sympathy for him, I could tell he never wanted to join that group but it was too late, he was already in to deep.

"I'm leaving your fate to the bud's" I said "its really up to them"

"I-I-I-I never wanted this" he said "P-please" I heard the new recruits, or the 'buds' appear behind me

"Alright you guys, i'll be outside" I said "deal with him" I turned around and walked out of the building, tuning out whatever was going on behind me, I hated listening to it.

"Agent Pink, come in Agent Pink" my headset came alive, I recognized the voice of the emergency navigator agent E

"Agent Pink here whats up" I said

"Some of the elite agents went on a mission and never came back, we have no contact the Boss wants you to check it out" Agent E said. I sighed

"Witch elites?" I asked

"Everyone from your subgroup"

"Idiots" I said under my breath "Ok tell boss I'll finish up with the buds and set out when I return, my mission is to check the sighter for the elites correct?"

"Correct"

"Good, I've got to go now, the buds should be done"

"Ok Agent pink over an out" Agent E said.

"Agent Pink?" One of the buds said walking out. She was a very young girl 6 or 7 at the most. She had short blond hair with a flower clip in the corner. She was wearing the tradition spy jump suit in black with yellow stripes down either side. The outfit was handed out to all buds until they either buy, or make their own mission outfits.

"Yes" I said

"Umm Agent Raiu he's uhhhhh..." The girl started fidgeting, I'm sure I knew what happened

"Ok" I said sighing then walked back in. Agent Raiu was probably around 14 or 15, short light brown hair, blue eyes and wearing the black jumpsuit with green stripes. He was continuing to blast energy balls at the man, with a crazed look in his eyes, yup he's gone power mad

"Please help him" one of the buds cried I couldn't really tell who it was with all of Raiu's flashes of light but I'm sure it was a girl...at least I think

"AGENT RAIU" I said. He turned around and shot one of the energy balls at me, witch I grabbed in my hand and crushed "buds get behind me" they nodded and did as I told

"What?" Agent Raiu asked

"You need to calm down right now" I said

"Why should I?" He asked as if taunting me.

"I said calm down" I repeated

"You can't tell me what to do" Raiu began to gather energy

"Fine you forced this on yourself" I said "SHIELD TRAP" at my command a pink shield formed around raiu, he was to slow to notice and launched the ball. It bounced off the shield and hit him, knocking him out.

"Pffft" I said "he's weak, being knocked out by a simple move like that"

"Is he ok?" That same girl asked...I think her name was Agent emily?...to be completly honest I wasn't really paying attention to their code names, let alone their real one's

"He's fine" I said. I tapped my head set's rose button "connect to Agent E"

"Whats wrong Agent Pink?" Agent E asked

"Nothing, missions complete. Raiu went power mad so send some healers tell them to remove Raiu's powers then report to me" I said

"Got it, over and out"

"Stop saying that" I said before shutting off my head set "ok you guys can use your teleporters to go back to headquarters, I'll finish up here. They nodded then disappeared. I approached the man, then after looking around to make sure I was alone I kneeled down

"Heal" I said "come back to life but forget what happened" the man began to stir, I stood up

"W-where am I?" He asked

"Don't worry every things ok now" I said "go back to your family, but stay in hiding. If you do the S.T.E.A.L won't bother you anymore"

"Thank you" he said and stood up leaving the building. I pulled out a pink rose and placed it on the ground, it was rose's sign of saying they were here.

"Teleport, headquarters" I said

 **Mamoru's P.O.V.**

"Alright you three can head into the elite room" the boss said. We nodded and walked out

"R.O.S.E the top magic agency" my brother, Takeshi, said, now named Agent Butch

"Ya we we're lucky we got in" Kano,Agent Boomer said

"True" I said, I'm now known as Agent Brick. When we walked into the room and girl suddenly appeard. she looked very young, like she was 9 or 10 had brown hair was pink tips that was up in a high ponytail held back by a pink bow. She had brown eyes and fair skin as well as was wearing a light pink sleeveless top with a black mini long sleeved sweater on top that was tied at the bust, a black belt with pink compact, pink mini skirt and black high heeled, knee-length boots. She had on a black head set with a pink rose on the side of it, the microphone in front of her mouth. What I guessed was her mission outfit assuming she is a rose agent but she just didn't have the look for the elite group

"Who's the kid?" Butch asked

"Who're you?" She asked

"We asked first" I said

"Fine" the girl said "Agent Pink, thats all you get" heh her code name matches the colour of her bow...figures she must be a kid

"Im Agent brick, mamoru kogami and these are my brothers Agent butch, takeshi kogami and Agent boomer, kano kogami" I said

"Hey you do know this is the elite wing right?" Butch asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I've never seen you here before. The buds belong in the beginners wing" she said and pointed down the hall

"If you know where it is then you better go there before the boss finds you here" butch said

"You think I'm a bud?" Agent pink said then giggled "you. think I'm. a bud?"

"Ummmm ya" butch said "you except us to believe your Elite?"

"Freeze" agent Pink said

"Whats saying that going to-hey I can't move!" Butch said

"What?" Boomer and I said. I tried to move but my body won't allow me to, I was frozen stiff. I looked over at agent pink who was smiling innocently at us, like she hadn't done a thing at all

"What did you do?" I asked

"Elite Agent Pink" Agent Pink said curtsying and smirked at us "strongest agent here and have the rarest power, voice"

"Yo agent brick what's she talking about?" Butch asked me

"Voice magic, its one of the rarest types of magic" I said "its basically anything the user says goes, but its tricky to master"

"Not really" Agent Pink said "now if you excuse me I have an important mission to go to, unfreeze" I stumbled forward as she said that, her voice magic allows her to manipulate anyone, anything and everything she wants giving her a huge advantage in battles. No wonder she said she was the strongest agent. Agent pink brushed past us and began to leave the area.

"What mission?" I asked

"Ask Agent E if you must to know, I don't give information to buds" she said then left

"Hey agent brick?" Someone said. I jumped surprised at first before realizing it was my headset but by then butch had doubled over in laughter and boomer was looking at me confused. I adjusted my microphone so that it was in front of my mouth

"Thats me" I said into the microphone

"Hey, I'm Agent E the navigator" the boy said "oh, right I almost forgot there are more then one of you" Agent E paused I heard a little typing before he began speaking again "agent butch, agent boomer you here?" I watched as both my brothers adjusted their headsets before responding

"Yo, agent Butch here" Butch said

"And I'm Agent Boomer" boomer said

"Great, as I told agent Brick, I'm Agent E the navigator here a rose agency. If you ever need me just push the rose on your headsets. We tested your gear before so I should connect, but if I don't just ask one of the other agents to speak to Agent Aria she'll fix it right up" Agent E said

"Got it" I said

"Also Boss is asking for you three, thought I'd take advantage of that situation to introduce myself but enough about me, the boss has a mission for you, you need to meet him in his office, know the way?" Agent E asked

"We just came from there, so yes" boomer said

"Ran into this Kid, Agent pink...guessing you know her?" Butch said

"Everyone knows Pink, she's famous around here" Agent E

"Any info you can share?" I asked "maybe her mission?, she wouldn't tell us"

"Sounds like her alright, lets see" Agent E paused again typing "ok she just got back from working with the new recruits, going to check out the elites last mission sight, see if they're still there"

"What happened?" Boomer asked "to the elites I mean"

"All MIA, no idea what happened, they all sort of...disappeared" Agent E said

"Anything else you can tell us about Pink?" I asked

"Like why's she so cold?" Butch asked

"Can't tell you that, but I can tell you one thing" Agent E said "don't get on her bad side, shes the boss's daughter"

"The boss's daughter?" Boomer, butch and I cried

"Oops gotta run, Agent Crissy's calling, Agent E over and out" with that Agent E left. I turned the microphone back against the headphone and sighed

"Alright lets go get our mission" I said.

 **Cherry-blossom: alright thats it for now, I'm going to try and go on a schedule and release chapters every two days but we'll see until then agent Cherry-blossom signing off, over and out.**


	2. Agents Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup

**Cherry-blossom: Hey everyone, I know I'm late but I had a ton of school and extracurricular stuff but I'm back**

 **Hunter: ya ok we'll see**

 **Cherry-blossom: surrreeee...anyways lets get on to the chapter today: the girls appear!**

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

"Why are you following me?" Agent pink asked turning around to face us

"Our mission is your mission" I said holding up the paper that read: _Look for the missing elites with Agent Pink, make sure you know where they are or what happened to them before you come back_ Agent pink snatched it from my hands and scanned it

"Fine" she huffed handing the paper back to me that I stuffed into the pocket of my jeans" ok heres the deal, while I was training the buds the other elites went on a mission to save the people S.T.E.A.L had kidnapped we haven't heard back from them, basically we need to find out if there still here"

"Who was kidnapped?" Boomer asked

"These three girls the boss wanted to recruit, I think their names were momoko,myiako and karou" Pink said "now, the R.o.s.e Agents, if their still here, don't know your the new buds, and will most likely mistake you for S.t.e.a.l agents and will attack so stay near me" she began to walk away again "although its now like I'd care if you were attacked"

"Ok...?" I said she walked into the building and we followed her.

"So where should we look?" Brick asked

"Hold on" Agent Pink said "I hear something" she closed her eyes and listened

"I don't hear anything" butch said

"Quiet" Agent Pink said sharply, surprisingly butch obeyed "ok in the far back people are moving, you can talk now" oh ok Pink must've used her magic on him to make him shut up, smart

"That must be the missing agents" I said

"Or they could be S.t.e.a.l agents" brick said

"Bud did his homework" Agent Pink said "I can't tell who it is but we have to investigate, stay behind me"

"Shouldn't you stay behind us? You are the girl" butch said smirking. Agent Pink raised an eyebrow at him

"Ok and that makes a difference how?" Agent Pink asked "need I remind you I'm the only true r.o.s.e elite here and obviously the strongest"

"You wanna go?" Butch asked clenching his fists, obviously offended by what she said

"Ya tonight midnight, the clearing in the woods come if you think your strong enough to beat me" Agent Pink said "or don't come at all" she walked away

"Bad idea bro, we shouldn't get on her bad side" brick whispered "remember boss's daughter"

"I can hear you" Agent Pink called "now be quiet" we crept into the back to find three girls. They jumped as they saw us and backed up into a wall, one of the girls, the one with short raven hair, stepped foreword

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

"R.o.s.e Elite Agent Pink at your service" Agent pink said curtsying "am I correct to assume you are momoko, myiako and karou?"

"Y-yes" the blond haired girl said

"We're here to help you, some of the other agents were sent here but never returned so i...we were sent in their place to bring you to safety" she smiled

"How do we know we can trust you?" The orange haired girl said

"You don't...but thats the fun of it right?" Pink said "but believe me we mean you no harm, and if you don't want to come to head quarters with us we'll take you to your homes"

"Pink what are you doing?" I asked her

"Things my way" she responded "so girls do you trust us?"

"Fine we'll go with you" the raven haired girl said "I'm karou, thats momoko and thats myiako"

"Its great to meet you girls" Pink said "as I said before I'm Agent pink, and this is Agent Brick, Agent Butch, and Agent Boomer" she pointed to each of us as she called her name "now that you know us lets get to headquarters, grab each others hands then grab mine" they nodded and obeyed

"Boys you meet us at headquarters" Pink said "teleport:headquarters" all of them disappeared

"Lets go" brick said sighing "we're gonna get in so much trouble"

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

we were instantly in the r.o.s.e headquarters after Agent Pink said that...at least I think so I've never actually seen the r.o.s.e headquarters before.

"Come on, we need to go see boss" Agent Pink said

"Wait what about the other agents?" I asked

"They'll be here soon come on" Agent Pink said, she lead us into an office "boss" There was a man, looking in his forties or fifties, sitting at the desk typing away at his computer. He looked up when we had walked in.

"Agent Pink?" The boss said shocked "what are you doing back so soon?" He noticed us "and who are they"

"Boss id like you to meet momoko, myiako and karou" Pink said "we found them in the back of the abandon building the other elites had their mission at"

"And where are the elites now?" The boss asked

"Still not sure, all I know is that they definitely weren't at the sight" Pink said

"The mission was to find their location" the boss said

"That might've been the new boy's mission but it wasn't mine, mine was to check out the sight" agent pink said "if you want to blame someone blame agent E for giving me the wrong info"

"Anyways girls, its great to meet you, I'm mitsuru Garumi, the Boss of R.o.s.e" he said "and I like you girls to join with us...as elites"

"Boss!" Agent Pink cried

"Really?" I asked

"But we can't even do magic" myiako said

"I know but you have potential" the boss said "so will you join?"

"Ummmm duh" karou said "what about you girls?"

"I don't know" myiako said

"Come on Myiako it could be fun doing magic" I said

"And you have my guarantee that S.t.e.a.l won't harm you" the boss said

"In that case...ok ill become an agent" myiako said

"Great" the boss said "Agent pink your new mission are to train these new elites"

"How are they elites...if they don't have magic?" Agent pink said

"Pink..." The boss said almost as if warning her.

"Fine I'll begin my mission tomorrow" she replied "and im not going on any more tonight"

"Thats not for you to decide" the boss said

"So?" She replied "you can't fire me like you do with the other agents"

"Pink you used to be so different, what made you change?" The boss asked

"The day my best friend went missing" with that she turned and walked away. The boss sighed then turned to us shaking him head alerting us not to ask about what just happened

"girls you need to pick your code names" he changed the subject while handing up three black jump suits and three head sets. I took the jumpsuit that had a pink strip down either side, I think it suits me the most

"Oh I have an idea" myiako said

"I think I know what your thinking of" I said smiling

"Sure whatever" karou said

"I'll be agent Blossom, myiako's Agent Bubbles and karou will be Agent Buttercup" I said

 **Cherry-blossom: and there we go, I will try to keep a schedule between releasing chapters of R.O.S.E. Agents and Blood Heart but no promise's for now, anyways see you all next time!**

 **Hunter: bye**


	3. Agent Butch vs Agent Pink

**Cherry-blossom: hey everyone I think my plan is working pretty well**

 **Hunter: ya and she fixed the first chapter**

 **Cherry-blossom: sorry about that, lets just begin the story.**

 **Myiako's P.O.V.**

"Ummmmm...Agent Pink?" I asked knocking at her room door

"Yes" she said

"Can I come in?"

"I guess" she replied. I opened the door and walked in. The room had two completely opposite sides. The left side was all purple and black, the bed was purple with a skull and crossbones on it. On the wall were posters with things like mission information on it. The right side was the complete opposite, painted pink and white the bed was pink with a few white hearts scattered all over. On the wall were photographs of what looked like agent pink with another girl who had dark hair with bangs covering her right eye, as well as concert tickets and anime posters. Agent pink was on the pink bed looking at a piece of paper that I think was torn almost fully down the middle but still had enough in tact to hold it together

"Whats that?" I asked

"Nothing" she said hiding it from my sight "whats going on"

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you for rescuing us"

"Well I didn't really do anything, there was no agents there so its not like you guys couldn't have just walked out of that building when your ready"

"But still" I said. I can't figure out Agent Pink 's personality, is she nice? Is she mean? I can't tell

"Look myiako...or I guess agent Bubbles"

"How did you?" I asked

"Around here information goes through fast, you'll learn that as well as how to keep a secret" she looked down for a second "anyways Agent Bubbles what happened back there is in the past for one thing I didn't save you guys, I brought you guys someone worse"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Around here your under the constant threat of being killed by s.t.e.a.l and when your elite they go after you specifically witch is why I don't approve of you girls becoming elite without powers let alone those new boys" she said

"We made our decision to be here" I insisted

"I know, and your lucky you still have the choice to quit...I don't" Agent Pink said

"Huh?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough, like I said information spreads fast" she replied "now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone, I need to prepare for something tonight" I nodded and left her room sighing, I wanted to just thank her for helping us and then get to know her but I can't figure her out.

"Hey" someone said. I looked up, there was a boy in front of me.

"Hi" I said

"I see you tried talking to agent pink" he said

"Ya, Agent Bubbles" I held out my hand witch he gladly shook

"Agent Boomer, one of the boys that went on the mission with pink"

"Nice to meet you" I said

"You too" he replied "I gotta go tell Pink the boss wants her"

"Tell him I don't care" pink called "also I can hear you guys loud and clear" she opened her door

"You eavesdropper" boomer said

"Call me what you like, doesn't make it true" pink said shrugging "tell Boss I'll talk to him tomorrow, and tell your brother to be ready tonight"

 **Agent Pink's P.O.V.**

 _ **Time skip**_

"You came, surprising" I said as the boys showed up. I came way earlier then midnight and was randomly praticing my magic and setting up shields on each tree around the area so that we wouldn't damage them in the battle

"You really don't know our brother then" agent Brick said sighing

"Ya ya" I replied "lets get this over with"

"Im ready when you are" butch said getting into a defensive position, like that will do anything

"To be fair you go first" I said and curtsied to him then got into my attack pose. Haven't done this kind of stuff for a while no one except red ever challenges me, this will certainly be fun

"Suit yourself" he said "get ready to be destroyed"

"Pfft" I said "I'd like to see you try"

"ROCK RAIN" butch shouted. Rocks began tumbling out from behind him headed straight for me, he looked at me with a smirk witch I returned with a smile

"Pretty good" I said. "Switch" I said to myself and pointed at a fallen tree log a little ways a way. A split second before the attack landed I was transported to that area, the log in my place. I stayed in hiding and watched a look of victory appear on butch's face

"Ha! Who's the strongest now?" He asked, the dust from the attack was still rising and very dense so I knew even if the attack did land he wouldn't be able to see me before it cleared. I decided to fool around with the bud for a bit. Silently I jumped into the trees branches moving until I was behind him and readied my next move

"Hold on where did she go?" Agent Boomer asked, the dust had cleared, the log completely destroyed in my place...hmmmmm...maybe I shouldn't underestimate these boys as much as I do.

"Replicate" I whispered. Illusions of me appeared in all the trees surrounding the clearing, but staying out of sight, now time for some fun. I nodded to one of the replicas

"Right here" It said. All there boys jumped and turned to face the hologram as it jumped down from the tree. I nodded to three more, who jumped down as well

"Or maybe I'm over here" they said. I nodded to four others then jumped down with them, making sure to alert the rest to come down in turns

"Look boys I'm over here" the six of us said. Three more jumped down

"Try again, I'm right here" they said. The rest of the illusions jumped down

"Ha, those guys are liars I'm right here" the rest said

"All you need to figure out is witch one of us is real" we all said getting into an attack position

"B-brick" butch said "what do I do"

"Ah ah ah no helping" a few of the holograms said

"Thats cheating" a few others continued

"This is between you and me" the rest of the holograms and I finished. All of us smiled. Man this is fun, I should really do this more often.

"Don't be a coward Pink" Butch said "show your self"

"Coward?" I asked

"What do you mean coward?" Another hologram said

"This isn't against the rules" one more continued

"Figure out who's real" we all said then giggled. Right now the boys look so scared, and this is just a basic move, no, lower then the basics

"GROUND POUND" butch cried slamming the fist into the ground. About half of the holograms vanished leaving me and about 16 others who had dodged the move

"Interesting" we all said "but can you stop this?"

"ELEMENTAL QUARTET" I said. 4 of the holograms started to use a fire move, another 4 started with water, 4 more began with earth, and the last 4 with air. I started to use all the elementals at once. The boys looked around trying to find the real me when brick noticed my different attack, I smiled sweetly at him, alerting him that I was the real pink.

"Butch the one behind you is the real agent pink" brick called but by then all the holograms and I had already launched the attack. "Butch look out!" He yelled. The attack landed and knocked him out, one shot. I snapped my fingers causing the holograms to disappear and approached the boys

"Like I said, I'm the strongest. Besides even beginners can tell a real from a fake" I said "but I have to admit I did underestimate you guys just a little, that attack was a bit stronger then I expected" I smiled then heard a rustling sound coming from in the forest, my eyes widened as I listened

"Pink?" Boomer asked

"Shhhhh" I said, listening, the way the people were moving indicated they were trying to surround us, not only that but there were about twenty of them in total. I clenched my hands into fists, how did steal find out we we're going to be here?

"Whats wrong?" Brick asked

"Steal" I said "they must've heard butch and my argument back in the building, but no one but the girls we're there"

"Then there must've been cameras" boomer said

"You guys distracted me while I was there" I said "ok I want you guys to take butch and teleport back to H.Q try not to get kidnapped, I'll take care of these guys"

"No we can fight to you know" brick said

"I said take Butch back to H.Q if you really wanna get destroyed come back but make sure you know what your doing" I replied. The rustling got closer as the boys approached Butch

"Oh don't go" a female voice said. I recognized the voice but it can't... The girl came out of hiding. Dark hair with bangs covering her right eye, grey almost black eyes. Everything even down to her outfit, a purple long-sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves, a black belt with purple compact identical to mine, purple tights with black wedged knee-length boots was the same. But she's at Everly's theres no way she could be...

"H-Homura" I said taking a step back in shock

 **Cherry-Blossom: and there we go, next chapter will be out on the 20th, blood heart on the 18th**

 **Hunter: then you better start writing**

 **Cherry-Blossom: right, see you all then, Agent Cherry-Blossom signing off over and out**


End file.
